<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Lost by Violet_Dawn_001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525217">What We Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Dawn_001/pseuds/Violet_Dawn_001'>Violet_Dawn_001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It of Sorts, Free Will, Gen, Grace - Freeform, Increase the Army Size!, Might be part of a series..., Other, Redemption, Why the heck are all the relationship tags shipping and No Friendship!?!?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Dawn_001/pseuds/Violet_Dawn_001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Falling into Hell's Field, a redeemed Tactimon must find a way to get him, his human charges, and the whole Fusion Fighters out danger.  Matters are only complicated when Ewan Amano insists that they all play a game of life and death to escape.  However, the true battle to be waged is the recovery of Ewan's misplaced innocence. </p><p>Even more personal to Tactimon is the presence of his former colleges, Laylamon and Blastmon.  Quickly, he makes his way to them, eager to speak with them. Can Tactimon redeem Laylamon and Blastmon?  More importantly, will Laylamon and Blastmon ever find what they lost so long ago?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Aonuma &amp; Tactimon, Nene Amano &amp; Ewan Amano, Tactimon &amp; Mickey Kudo, Tactimon &amp; Nene Amano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What We Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>All Trials have two ends, but only one is intended.</i><br/><i>Salvation and Damnation.</i><br/><i>However, the One who sends the trials desires and plans what is good. </i><br/>~Fulton J. Sheen. </p><p> </p><p>Quick Note: Stratagmon = Tactimon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the hole had opened up below them, Stratagmon thought they had lost everything. That assumption was proven wrong when they landed alive in Hell’s Field.  Stratagmon was going to call the Digital Underworld by its name, thank you very much. If one calls things titles that are not their names, but “close enough to its name”, said person was going to get very lost very fast.</p><p>	They had fallen down from the harsh sun of Bright Land and right into consuming darkness of Hell’s Field. Stratagmon glanced around the pit, searching for all possible threats and opportunities.  He quickly spotted a white castle admist the wasteland.  All over the dark pit, there were floating islands, some with flat terrain while others were rocky. Stratagmon noted that some islands had fiery lava. None of the islands had any vegetation, no way of self-substaining. If a battle would occur here, the Fusion Fighters would have to be careful not to fall off any of the islands while fighting. It would require a high level of skill to fight here. Fortunately, the Fusion Fighters were at the best they had ever been. Or, at least, the best they let themselves be. </p><p>	The Fusion Fighters rarely pushed themselves to make sacrifices to achieve their goals. If they were going to sacrifice someone, it was humans who sacrificed themselves. Pushing themselves to the very limit of what was possible just to save someone. Though, this mostly applied to the Red General, the one who was named Mikey Kudo. Stratagmon worried how they would act if there ever was a person whom they were forced to sacrifice to win. </p><p>	Unfortunately, he just witnessed that in Bright Land. In that land, there was one Dark General who fought on their side from the very beginning, Apollomon. The Sun Lion Digimon played a dangerous game, trying to please Lord Bagra while simultaneously keeping his people safe. The one pebble that upset all of Apollomon’s plans and efforts, however; was the dark program hidden in his digital code, Whisper. Without any inclination or warning, Apollomon lost himself to the virus within him. Now, an evil twin had control of Apollomon’s body and armies. Stratagmon instantly realized that the only way to save Bright Land was to destroy Whisper for good, even though it would certainly be the death of Apollomon. </p><p>	Mikey realized this too. At the crucial moment when the Red Army of the Fusion Fighters needed to Digi Fuse, Mikey was unable to do so. It seemed the Fusion Loader was tuned to his hesitation and unwillingness to hurt a friend. Even when Mikey raised up his hand and shouted “Digi Fuse!”, the Loader refused to work just as Mikey refused to kill a friend. It wasn’t a fight where you could move around your friend to hit the foe or stall for time while someone sneaks up behind the opponent. Whisper was too closely tied to Apollomon for such stratagems to work. </p><p>	Mikey’s hesitation gave Whisper enough time to open up a hole underneath them, causing them to land in the place properly called Hell’s Field. Stratagmon would have talk to him about difficult decisions that leaders have to make. Stratagmon had been with the Fusion Fighters long enough that he knew how to talk with each of the humans.</p><p>	…And long enough to be infected by their morals and righteous ideas. Stratagmon understands the Fusion Fighters now and at times, agrees with them. He knew he never dreamed he would give the Fusion Fighters anything more than respect when he was Tactimon. But now, steel and sparks, he was putting himself on the front battle line for these humans! Fighting for their ideals and above all, their lives. </p><p>	Still, at the end of the day, he would slay Lord Bagra himself so none of the humans would have blood on their hands. For even if the humans return home, would they be able to sleep knowing they betrayed their morals? Could they live if whenever they looked down upon their hands, they saw dried blood?</p><p>	Honestly, Stratagmon didn’t know the answers to those questions. He was left dumbfound, struggling to come up with the right words to say. All he could do was watch, plan, and prepare for the final battle. One thing he did know, if there was going to be a sacrifice, it would him sacrificing himself for them. </p><p>He just really, really hoped that the human Izzy was able to send over the Sword of Storms to him for the final battle. It would raise the chances of his plan succeeding greatly. If not, there was always the next twenty stratagems in the background. He wouldn’t be named Stratagmon if he didn’t have multiple back-up plans!</p><p>Speaking of plans, Stratagmon needed information if he was going to get everyone out of this place alive. He quickly turned to the group next to him, all three humans with their Digimon. All of them were tired and covered with dust and bruises. The Red Team and Blue Team were reduced to their separate forms, while a few other Digimon laid with them. Most were slowly picking themselves up from the fall, though a few had enough injures that Cutemon needed to see them. Mikey was unconscious, which was concerning. The other two humans seemed to be fine, though shaken. </p><p>“Nene!” He called to the girl dressed in purple. She insisted that he called her by her name. After digging deeper into Team Midnight, he was not surprised at the request. “Quick! Get the Monitamon out scouting the area! We need to have that castle and the surrounding area completely checked over.” </p><p>The beautiful Nene nodded, turning to summon out the Monitamon. Three, green tv-ninjas popped out, experts in scouting and sneaking. “Please Monitamon, check out the area, especially the castle.” After the green tv-ninjas left, Nene bent down to Mikey’s red Fusion Loader. “Monitamon, please come on out.” She softly spoke. Three more Monitamon appeared, though these ones were red. Before the light of the red Fusion Loader faded, Nene readied her violet Fusion Loader. “Digi Fuse.” She said as a new light flashed. The three red Monitamon were now one black Hi-Vision Monitamon, complete with amazing up-grades. “Please scout out the area. Report anything you find to my Fusion Loader.” Nene asked. The Digi-Fused Hi-Vision-Monitamon answered with a curt “Yes Miss Nene.” And left. </p><p>Stratagmon turned to cold-blooded Christopher. “Call out some of your army’s members! We need revived Digimon in case someone were to attack us!” </p><p>The blond boy nodded and summoned his Digimon. “Cyberdramon! Golomon! Korikakmon!” Three powerful Digimon appeared. Cyberdramon was an alien dragon Digimon while Golomon was crafted out of rock. Korikakmon was a white-furred Beast Digimon with armor and two tomahawks. “Spread out and Guard the team!” Christopher ordered his Digimon, who promptly obeyed.<br/>
</p><p>
If they weren’t fighting for their lives, Stratagmon would have been so proud at their quick response. His, The kids were so grown up and their armies were so well trained. They understood the grievous situation at hand-</p><p>“Focus Stratagmon! Focus! You are all in an unknown place with injured troops and an unconscious general! Focus on the task at hand!” Stratagmon physically knocked his head to snap out of his proud thoughts musings. </p><p>“Nene, please call out Cutemon and his family. We need to get healed before we enter into combat.” Stratagmon asked the young lady. Dorulumon’s eyes glared when Cutemon’s name was mentioned, yet his body was relaxed. Stratagmon had proven himself trustworthy to his former second-in-commend through all the battles they went through. Still, Dorulumon kept his eyes on Cutemon, making sure his young friend was safe. </p><p>Groans came from Mikey. Stratagmon, Nene, and Shoutmon all drew near to the Red General as he stirred from unconsciousness. “What-what? What happened?” Mikey asked, his voice sounding rasp. </p><p>“We fell a long way down. That’s what happened.” Stratagmon told him. </p><p>Mikey’s brow furrowed as he struggled to remember what happened. As if a lightbulb turned on, Mikey’s face dawned with recognition as he sat up. “Apollomon! Whisper! We…” As the full memory walked past the curtain, Mikey’s face went back into darkness, though it was of sadness this time, not ignorance. </p><p>Nene rubbed Mikey’s back, attempting to comfort him. “We are in the process of scouting the perimeter. Christopher is guarding us while the Monitamon are scouting.” Nene informed Mikey. </p><p>“And once we are all better, we are going to climb out of this pit and enter right back into the fray! The Bagra army will be too busy thinking us dead that they won’t see us coming!” Shoutmon encouraged his human partner. Stratagmon smiled at the thought, though he doubted that the Bagra army would think them dead after so many skirmishes. </p><p>“Miss Nene!” the Monitamon interrupted their union. As Nene pulled up her Fusion Loader, the screen flashed with each word the tv-ninjas spoke. “We just finished going over the whole castle and the area around. It is safe, no traps in or out of the castle. In fact, it is pretty empty expect for a few chairs, suits of armor, and stairs.”</p><p>“What about the land around the castle?” Stratagmon asked.</p><p>“No mines or secret bunkers or dug tunnels are in the surrounding area. Our scanners picked up no other life-signs or machines. No enemy or ally is hiding nearby, Sir.” Monitamon reported. That information was…strange. There has always been something underground in their adventures. Spikes, hideaways, pipes, tunnels, roots of trees, etc. It seemed that no one was truly here, or at least no one was taking full advantage of their options. This gave Stratagmon some confidence, though not much. </p><p>“The castle, though an obvious target, will give us a better stronghold than an open field. We will head there and regroup.” Stratagmon decided. The group nodded and slowly picked themselves up to march. Stratagmon, however, was not quite done yet with the Monitamon. “Send us all the information on the castle and the area surrounding it. I want all the details, especially defensive measures that can be used or need upgrading.” </p><p>“Sending to all Fusion Loaders. But, um Sir? There is something everyone should be aware of before entering the castle.” One of the Monitamon spoke. </p><p>That shot every person, Digimon and Human, awake. Christopher’s eye became a frosty glare. Nene’s worried eyes went to his eyes, hoping for shared strength. Mikey and Stratagmon’s brows funneled in concern. The Digimon had various expressions of confusion, worry, and suspicion. Shoutmon voiced all of their frustration. “Well what the heck is it? You can’t just leave us hanging Monitamon!” </p><p>“The castle, Sirs, is decorated with our flag. In particular, the shared flag of Team Blue Flare and the Fusion Fighters.”<br/>
Well. That complicated things by a lot. </p><p>And just like that, everyone went slightly crazy trying to figure what was going on. “Do you think it is a trap?” Christopher asked, all of Blue Flare ready to fight. </p><p>“It can’t be if it came up clean on the Monitamon’s scans and scouting operation.” Mikey reassured him. </p><p>“But then why would the castle, which we’ve never seen before, have our flag?” Nene interjected, Sparrowmon hovered near her.<br/>
</p><p>
Stratagmon sighed. “Monitamon, check over the area again. Search especially for teleporters, bombs, records, cursed gems, and communication devices.” He ordered the Green Team. </p><p>“I don’t get what you are so worried about. The area is clean and friendly! It should be fine.” Shoutmon said. Sometimes, Stratagmon had no clue how the red Digimon was going to become the Digimon King in the future.</p><p>“I don’t know. We thought Apollomon was fine too, but that didn’t turn out so well…” Ballistamon reminded his best friend. The whole group went silent after that. </p><p>“What if Apollomon built this place for us? You know, a safe place to hide us if Lord Bagra came knocking?” Dracomon asked. It seemed he jumped out of the blue Fusion Loader when Christopher summoned his friends. </p><p>Stratagmon shook his head. “Apollomon, though he has control over all of Brightland, didn’t build this. If so, there would be supplies and booby traps in the castle. Apollomon wanted to help us any way possible while Whisper sought to destroy us. This castle is too bare for either of them to have a hand in its creation.” He crossed his arms, ending the argument. </p><p>It didn’t take them too long to reach the white castle. Still, it was far enough away that many Digimon got placed into a Fusion Loader to heal up in the time they had. They approached it cautiously, even Shoutmon who clearly advocated for the castle being awesome. Luckily, the updated reports from the Monitamon came in. It turns out, there was a communicator inside the castle, a green gem in front of the throne. There were no teleporters or hidden bombs within the castle walls. There were, however, programs that were tied to the castle’s own code. Wisemon told them that said programs seemed tied to a game, another building, and an empty placeholder. Those programs worried Stratagmon the most. A game? What game? He wondered as they climbed up the stairs, ignoring the program that existed solely to check the statsis of the castle. </p><p>The castle, while a good defensive option, seemed more as if it was built as a placeholder. A chess piece on a game board. Practicality, it could have been built better. Stratagmon would have added a few more towers, a moat filled with lava, walls being five feet thicker, a moat filled with spikes sticking out, reduce the surrounding area down twenty feet so the enemy has to fight upwards, an entire outer wall with towers that connect and disconnect from each other, an empty moat that can be filled up water to drown the enemy…</p><p>Or just built the castle just on a hill to begin with. And filled up the storage rooms with enough food to last a siege. And supplied plenty of projectiles to rain hell upon the foes. And for goodness sake find a controllable water source to place INSIDE the castle! Stratagmon shook his head. There are just simple ideas out there that idiots can’t seem to get. </p><p>As the group reached the entrance to the throne room, Stratagmon had to take it back. There were even the most basic of ideas that idiots couldn’t get! The throne room oversaw the entire castle via open window! Was someone asking for an aerial attack to come and kill the king right then and there without going through the stairs? At least the stairs were built to battle invaders! This room was a tragedy in the making! Stratagmon refused to let any of the kids be placed in this kill zone.  Why couldn’t the builder of the castle put the throne room deep inside of the castle? Does said person want the king to die? Common Sense people! </p><p>“The program connected to the ‘game’ seems to have its activation sequence in the throne room. It would be best to not enter the room until we are ready to deal with whatever the ‘game’ could be.” Wisemon cut in though the red Fusion Loader. </p><p>“So…” Christopher began, “When do we spring the trap?” </p><p>“Wisemon?” Stratagmon asked. “Will the program change the castle?” </p><p>“No, it merely actives the program. The castle will remain structurally the same.”</p><p>Stratagmon turned around to face the group. "We have time for once in this war. Go around and strengthen the defensives of this castle. Familiarize yourselves with the layout. And for goodness sake's, someone please bring out the catpults and net launchers. Our aerial defensives are abysmal." </p><p>"You are letting us design the defensives?" Christopher asked, beating the other humans to the question. </p><p>"I trust your judgment. All of yours." Stratagmon responded. All three of the humans had good instincts. It would be a shame to waste them. </p><p>"Stratagmon?" Cutemon asked, timily coming to the forefront.</p><p>"Yes?" Stratagmon replied, bending down to listen carefully.</p><p>"Can we eat DigiBites?" Cutemon smiled so sweetly that one wanted to give the little Digimon all the treats in the Digitual World. </p><p>Stratagmon glanced up to Shoutmon, Ballistmon, and many other Digimon all pleading at him. "Yes. You can all eat DigiBites. We all deserved a little break."</p><p>"Yepiee!!" Cries erupted among the Fusion Fighters. They all quickly dispersed, some to go build and others to go eat. If you asked Stratagmon a long time ago if being kind to his troops would get them to do what he wanted, Tactimon would have laughed in your face before crushing your army in combat. Now, he could be more than just a capable leader. Now, he could be a good one.<br/>
</p><p>
"That goes for you three too." Stratagmon said to the humans as he straightened up. </p><p>Mickey smirked at him. "Don't forget yourself too Stratagmon." </p><p>Stratagmon stared at him. "Says the guy who is constantly forgetting about his own health."</p><p>"Hey, we worked on that several Lands ago!" Mickey defended himself. </p><p>Before the Red General could continue, Nene stepped in. "I'll see you soon for some food. It will be wonderful to have some company." The young lady told Stratagmon, who could only nod. </p><p>They departed after that, leaving Christopher with him. "I'll have Blue Flare fix up the towers. Luckily, we picked up a few Digimon who can make weapons at the last stop." The cold blond informed him. </p><p>When Christopher stayed a few seconds longer, Stratagmon had to ask him. "What is on your mind, Blue General?" </p><p>"You, you forgiven me over the last Dark General?" Christopher stumbled. </p><p>Ah yes, Gravimon. That battle. The one where Christopher almost killed them all. </p><p>"Forgiven you, young Christopher, yes. Forgotten about that, not by a long shot." Stratagmon bluntly told him. </p><p>"Yet you are allowing me to lead again." Christopher injected. His tone was cold, but the question revealed his burning curiosity.<br/>
</p><p>
"You lost yourself when Gravimon tempted you. Because of that, you nearly killed us all along with yourself just to prove how strong you were. You were no longer the strong individual we knew you to be, just a cold, burning fire. Thanks to Deckerdramon, however, you found yourself again, restoring your identity and strength. It would be a shame if I didn't let you act upon your refound identity, especially when that identity is protecting others." </p><p>It was a tough card to play, yet Stratagmon made it anyway. The topic of Deckerdramon was a sore one still, especially so soon after his lost. But his sacrifice would be in vain if Stratagmon didn't let Christopher be who he was, a Defender. </p><p>	“A flame only warms you if you let it burn. Someone once told me that. But from personal experience, a campfire can very quickly burn everything to the ground if you let it out of control. So what to do if we want to keep warm?” Stratagmon said.</p><p>	“Have self-control over yourself. You told me that when you compared me to a Blue Flame in Canyon Land.” Christopher responded. </p><p>	Stratagmon smirked. “So, you remembered.”  He turned to look Christopher in the eye. “You also remembered that while your passions are part of you, they don’t define you. As such, you been able to keep your passions reined in and your eyes on the prize. I am quite proud of you for that.”</p><p>	Christopher was taken slightly aback, though the movement was subtle. Stratagmon could not help but wonder if anyone back in the Human World ever told Christopher those words. Then again, he did not have anyone to go back to in the Human World. </p><p>	“I’ll be going now.” Christopher briskly said. The young blond quickly followed up on those words as he went away. And so Stratagmon was left, standing guard before the entrance to the throne room. </p><p>	Stratagmon observed the whole castle from his place. His tactical mind was busy, planning attacks and counterattacks. His sharp eyes quickly picked out weaknesses and opportunities in the land before them. A Dark War was coming to Hell’s Field. One that Stratagmon had no intention of letting anyone become lost to its horrors, whether it be in body or soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stratagmon is Tactimon redeemed, abit after he got destroyed by OmniShoutmon in the Human World. (Yeah, that still happened.) He got reformed into one level below Mega, Stratagmon. After some conversations by some certain adults in the Human World (along with Mickey's stubbornness) Stratagmon got redeemed and joined the Fusion Fighters. </p><p>Finally got an idea of what Stratagmon looks like!<br/>Link:https://www.deviantart.com/violetdawn001/art/Stratagmon-874633535<br/>If anyone wants to draw him and post what you think he looks like, I'll greatly appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>